


H/R Drabbles

by FisherQueen



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Curing Writers Block, Drabble Collection, Kid Aaron Hotchner, Kid Fic, Kid Spencer Reid, M/M, Tutor AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FisherQueen/pseuds/FisherQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles centering around Hotch/Reid</p><p>I'll update tags as I go</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Home

“You don’t have to hold my hand,” Spencer said, crossing his arms petulantly when Aaron held out his own hand expectantly. “I can walk by myself.”

Aaron frowned, letting his hand drop slowly. “You don’t want to hold my hand anymore?”

They were standing outside the middle school where they normally met up. Despite the fact that Spencer was only 8, he was in fifth grade at the moment, just one grade beneath Aaron Hotchner. Since they both lived in the same neighborhood, Mrs. Reid had asked if Aaron would walk with Spencer, and the two of them had been walking home together for months.

Spencer looked away from Aaron. “I’m not a baby.” He began to walk towards their usual route.

Easily catching up with the other boy, Aaron fell into pace beside him. “I know you’re not a baby. You’re my best friend, Spencer.”

The younger boy’s head shot up to meet Aaron’s eyes. He looked at him with wide, awed eyes. “Really?”

Aaron knocked his shoulder into Spencer’s as they walked, shooting him a reassuring smile. “Of course you are.”

Spencer’s eyes flickered down to the sidewalk. He skillfully avoided the cracks in the concrete as they walked. He stared down for a long moment before looking back up. “It doesn’t bother you that I’m…little?”

Aaron’s eyes narrowed. “Has someone at school been bothering you because you’re younger?”

Spencer shrugged slightly. “I don’t care what the other kids think.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Sure you don’t.”

“I don’t!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

After a moment of silence, Spencer muttered, “I care what you think.”

Aaron looked over at the other boy. “You’re the smartest person I know, Spencer. I don’t care how old you are. I’m never gonna care.”

“Promise?” Spencer asked, stopping.

Aaron stopped as well, turning around to face him. He studied Spencer’s face for a moment, so uncertain and hopeful. Nodding carefully, Aaron replied, “Yeah. Promise.”

Spencer seemed to consider this for a moment before he began to walk again.

Aaron didn’t say a word when Spencer reached out and quickly snatched his hand into his own. He did give a slight squeeze though and let Spencer swing their joined hands back and forth as they walked.


	2. Tutor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron Hotcher needs a tutor for his 15th century lit class

Aaron Hotchner wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten to this point. He was a brilliant man. He’d always been a straight A student. Hell, he was going to be a lawyer for Gods sake. And yet here he was, waiting in an empty classroom for his tutor. Who was late.

Hotch scowled at the clock as the time indicated this tutor to be 10 minutes late, tapping his finger on the top book of his pile. Stupid literature class. What did he need 15th century literature for anyways? The Professor was an asshole. The class was a joke.

Another five minutes passed and Hotch stood up, collecting his books. He wasn’t going to wait around anymore. This was getting ridiculous.

Just as he got to the door, it shot open and someone stumbled in. They ran right into Hotch, sending his books sprawling to the floor. Both of them stopped, looking to the ground to stare at the books. Slowly, Hotch looked up to glare at the boy who’d just come through. He was young, no older than seventeen, and gangly. But he was attractive, his cheeks red with embarrassment, and his lashes lowered.

“I am so sorry, I—I just wasn’t looking—I hate being late but—couldn’t find the—” he stopped then, taking a deep breath like he was collecting his thoughts. “Are you Aaron Hotchner?”

Hotch blinked in surprise, his eyes snapping to the boy’s. “You—you’re not Spencer?”

“No, I mean, yeah I’m Spencer. And I’m late.” He gripped the shoulder strap of his backpack nervously. “Sorry.”

“Its fine,” Hotch replied slowly, squinting as he studied the boy. “You’re a student here?”

Spencer’s eyes widened at the question and he quickly shook his head. “No, uh, no my mother is your Professor. Dr. Diana Reid? I had some free time and she asked if I would help her out with one of her students? You did need help with 15th century literature, right?”

Slowly, Hotch nodded. “Yeah. I just hadn’t realized—” he trailed off for a moment.

“I hope it won’t be a problem,” Spencer said. “I don’t mind if it bothers you and you’d rather just try to get by on your own.”

“No!” Hotch said, a bit louder than he meant to. “I just mean…Dr. Reid wouldn’t have asked you to help me if you didn’t know what you were talking about. Of course if she’s your mother you probably know a lot about it.”

With a crooked grin, Spencer nodded.

“Great. Because I could use the help. You can call me Hotch. Everyone does,” he said, bending down to grab at his books.

Spencer dropped down to help him, grabbing the books closest to him. “Nice to meet you.”

“You go to the local high school?”

“What? Oh, no, I uh, I’m working on my PHD right now.”

It took a moment to process. Hotch stopped, his eyes widening. “What? No way.”

Spencer stood up with the books he had in his hands. He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

Hotch kept staring. “How old are you?”

“Sixteen.”

Taking in how uncomfortable the boy looked, Hotch took a step back towards the open desks. “Neat. Well then genius, you’re gonna need to help me. It’s like reading another language sometimes.”

Spencer took in another deep breath. “That I can do. My mom said you’re really smart and that you just need someone to work over some of it with you.”

“It might take some time, a couple more nights if you’re free,” Hotch warned.

Spencer raised an eyebrow and offered another awkward smile. “I don’t exactly have a booming social life.”

Hotch snorted, “All right. Well, I appreciate it.”

“Any time,” Spencer replied, ducking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome to shoot some prompts my way!
> 
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
